


Lesson Learned

by Bubblepanda07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic, Teasing, pretty much pwp, warlock!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblepanda07/pseuds/Bubblepanda07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley teaches Balthazar that you shouldn't make assumptions. </p><p>(Set before the end of The Devil in me Meets the Angel in you, though it's not really necessary to read that. Really just pwp because I felt like playing around with sex magic, because why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped on the keyboard and I accidentally a porn. Be gentle with me. ;P

An ever present facet of Balthazar’s and Crowley’s relationship behind closed doors was that there was always a playful bit of power play at work. One thing that never got old to Balthazar was breaking Crowley’s composure. However, one of Crowley’s favorite hobbies was being a tease. Since they had first met they had always played the game of who would break first.

“I have plenty of self-control.” Balthazar relaxed into the sofa.

“You keep saying that, angel, but all I hear is ‘I’m a dirty whore.’” Crowley grinned, shifting the peppermint around in his mouth with his tongue, eyes sparkling mischievously. That look should have been the first clue that something was going on, that, and the way Balthazar felt his eyes inexplicably drawn to the motion of Crowley’s tongue rotating the candy in his mouth. He thought about how much better that tongue could be put to use on his skin and felt warmth plummet sharply towards his lower stomach. He could feel his skin prickle with tension and shifted uncomfortably.

Crowley had one leg crossed over the other, his head resting on his left hand as he observed Balthazar, gaze cool and composed. His right hand was under the back of a book, fingers hooked over the top, keeping it held over his lap. “Problem, angel?”

He cleared his throat, “No, not at all. Why would there be a problem?” His skin was feeling unreasonably sensitive, his clothes seemingly too rough and uncomfortable. He shifted again in his seat and had to bite his tongue to keep from making noise as the movement sent a small amount of friction between his legs.

“No reason. You just seem a little…unsettled.” Crowley turned his attention back to the book in his lap, reading some of the words out loud as he was prone to do on occasion. The candy shifted in his mouth again and there was another wave of lust settling harshly between Balthazar’s thighs and he felt his cock throb. It was becoming an effort to try and keep his breathing normal, his fingers were gripping tightly at the cushion by his thigh and the back of the sofa.

Crowley made a small humming noise and got up, walking over to sit next to Balthazar on the sofa, leaving roughly a foot of distance between them. Balthazar swore he could feel the heat coming off of him even from where he sat and swallowed thickly. He heard him say a few more words and the heat coiled in his stomach tightened. This time he couldn’t fight off the moan that fell from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crowley smirk, his eyes on him like he was a wolf looking at its prey. Suddenly, it dawned on him. The look in his eyes, the muttered words earlier.

“You’ve put a spell on me, _you bastard_! This in no way— _fuck_ —demonstrates my lack of self-control!”

“Oh no, that’s not what this is about. This is for calling me a bottom when we first met.”

Balthazar was having a bit of a hard time putting his words together. “But you _are_ one!”

“Generally, yes, but you said it assuming it’s because I’m subservient, not because I like it.” Crowley said with a sly smile.

Balthazar made a frustrated noise and grabbed the spell book out of Crowley’s grasp and set it down on the table next to him before returning his hand to gripping the back of the sofa, knuckles white.

“That won’t do you any good, I’ve memorized the spell.”

“You’re bluffing.” Balthazar challenged.

He knew he would regret doing so when Crowley’s eyes were sharp and piercing, “Urere.”

Balthazar sucked in a sharp breath as heat spiraled through him, searing his insides and setting his nerves on fire. He could feel his heart beating through every part of his body as he panted, every inch of skin feeling raw and greedy for touch.

Crowley nonchalantly reached up next to his head and wrapped his hand around Balthazar’s wrist. The simple touch coaxed a whimper out of him, which he would deny happening to his dying day. “Your heartbeat’s flying, angel.” Crowley moved over closer and coaxed Balthazar to lie down on the sofa before straddling his thigh. He looked down at him, tip of his tongue against his teeth as his hands roamed, taking in the sight of him. One thing that carried over from being a demon was that now he relished torturing in a completely different way. Though the end game was the same, which touches would unwind the being beneath him—a touch of fingertips here, a slide of wet tongue there. He tilted his head, eyes full of curiosity as he ground his thigh between Balthazar’s, fully enjoying the way his back arched and he shivered in reaction. The angel was panting and making small broken noises as he rocked his clothed erection against the thigh pressed against him, desperately trying to relieve the pressure.

“My, what a lovely plaything you make.” Crowley purred before leaning down and mouthing at Balthazar’s pulse point, enjoying the way he could feel his heart flutter against his tongue.

Crowley pulled back, his face hovering a few inches above Balthazar’s. “Next time, don’t think of me as submissive.” He laid his hand against the base of Balthazar’s throat, feeling the heartbeat hammer against his thumb. “Undare.”

One word was all it took to leave Balthazar undone. He arched off of the sofa and, in the last second, smacked his hand over Crowley’s eyes. Crowley was momentarily confused until his ears stung for a moment with a loud noise and he heard light bulbs bursting in the room. When the hand went limp and fell away, the only light was coming from the fire, crackling in the fireplace. Crowley huffed out an amused laugh, “You blew yourself.”

Balthazar was out of breath and felt limbless. He wanted to respond but he couldn’t seem to get his mouth, or his mind for that matter, to work properly. He sat there, focusing on getting his breathing back to normal as his head cleared. When he felt Crowley get up from straddling his lap, he sat up and grabbed his wrist before he could walk off. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“Well I was just going to go over here, read a little perhaps.” The whole display had left him incredibly aroused, but he wasn’t about to let Balthazar know that.

“I don’t think so.” He released his wrist and clamped his hands down firmly on Crowley’s hips, tugging him back and down into his lap roughly, his ass pressed firmly against his crotch. Crowley’s eyes were wide with surprise, “Is that?” he shifted against him, “It is.” Crowley laughed incredulously, “How are you still hard after that?”

“You of all people should know how quickly I rebound. Though I think there’s a bit of your magic hanging over.” His grip tightened and he ground his hips hard against him. “Speaking of, you didn’t think I would let you just get away with that, did you?”

Crowley smiled, “What do you plan to do about it?”

Balthazar pulled his arms behind his back and, materializing rope, wrapped it around his wrists, binding them. “If you wanted to do a little bondage, you could have just a-“, his statement was cut off with a strangled moan when Balthazar reached his hand forward and palmed his shaft harshly through his slacks.

“Oh good, you’re hard too.” He said straight forwardly before he unceremoniously moved him off his lap and onto his knees, face pressed against the leather sofa cushion. In one swift motion he jerked his pants and boxers down. Crowley gasped sharply as Balthazar smacked his ass hard, making his skin sting in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He looked back and could see his jaw set, eyes steely, a hint of frustrated tension boiling off of him.

When he felt two slick fingers shove crudely inside of him and crook deliberately to slide across his prostate he moaned loudly, a second, breathy moan following it. The fingers worked insistently, digging, sliding and scissoring in a hurried rhythm. He added a third finger, hesitating for a brief beat before continuing, digging his fingers into him over and over again. On a particularly sharp thrust he smacked his ass again and Crowley shuddered, arms pulling taught behind his back against the binding. He groaned when the fingers were removed, feeling empty at the loss. Shortly after he was filled and stretched wide, Balthazar slamming his entire length into him, the motion making a loud smacking noise. He arched his back, tilting his head back, eyes wide and a moan choking off in his throat.

His thrusts were feverish and frenzied, his hands just shy of crushing on his hips as he pulled him to meet his thrusts. Crowley was reduced to panting, mumbling nonsensical words and, at one point, he was fairly certain he slipped into speaking Latin. His forehead was sticking slightly to the leather sofa from the sweat that clung to his skin. Balthazar pressed down on his bound arms over his back and pushed him down, changing the angle and prying another loud, keening moan from him. In a few short thrusts he was pushed over the edge, body drawing taught, a silent scream caught in his throat. When the tight heat grasped tightly around his cock, Balthazar came shortly after, grinding forcefully into him with his last thrust, his head thrown back as white danced behind his eyes. He fell forward on top of Crowley’s back, grunting softly, completely spent. After managing to collect his thoughts—for the second time that night—he spoke, voice lazy and soft.

“I think I just discovered a new fetish of mine.”

Crowley did a double take and looked back at him with an expression of pleased surprise. Balthazar smirked and shrugged his shoulder. What could he say; sometimes not being in control wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'm any good at this. I don't know what I'm doing. But hey, practice makes perfect, right? Ahahaha~ >_>;


End file.
